


Preparations

by Ricky B (littletoes101)



Series: Couple [LuckDallas] [6]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littletoes101/pseuds/Ricky%20B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas already knows what their baby will be. He's always been overly confident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preparations

“So, do you think it’ll be a boy, or a girl?”

Luck’s question is random, but not unexpected. Dallas places his hand on the six-month swell of his stomach, rubbing gently as the tiny life inside of him gives a flurry of kicks to his side.

“I don’t think, I know.”

“Oh really?” Dallas’s eyes narrow at the hint of a tease in his husband’s voice.

“Yeah, ‘course I goddamn know. It’s gonna be a boy.”

“A boy.” Luck’s voice is more curious now than teasing. He rolls onto his side on the bed beside Dallas, reaching out to put his hand on the side of his stomach. “And the name?”

“I wanna wait ‘till I see him,” Dallas says. He slides his hand over Luck’s, holding it in place so he can feel a few sharp kicks. “Mamá didn’t name any of us beforehand. Drove Pop nuts.” A slight chuckle leaves him when he says that; it seems to be one of the few happy memories Dallas has of his family, so Luck lets him have it, sitting in silence while he speaks.

“Alright.” Then Luck leans over, as if to speak to Dallas’s stomach. “But I think you’re gonna be a girl.”

Luck and Dallas argue playfully throughout the night, enjoying one of the last few moments of privacy they’ll have for a long time.


End file.
